narusaku
by MissLoveBug
Summary: The war with orochimaru ended and blah  naruto blah sakura  blah ...i'd spoil it if i told you. this is a fan fic of mine from DA. the other chaps are longer ...HOPE YOU LIKE...please read and review.
1. The beginning

As sakura lays on her bed she thinks of her team and what it used to be. She shakes her head knowing that it will never ever be the same, knowing that sasuke is back but is locked up and naruto is gone and no where to be found. 

Through out the night she tosses and turns becoming restless . Finally she gets up and pulls on a tshirt and a pair of shorts and walks over to her window lifting up one foot and putting it on the sill then pushing off and jumping down landing gently on the ground.

Sakura walks through the streets of konaha and thinks about naruto and all that he has been through and then sasuke and all that he has been through too. She knew that she loved them both but could only have one. She hoped the one she picked loved her back.

She passes the building that has sasuke in it and frowns at it then keeps moving towards the forest and hokage mountian. When she finally gets to the top of hokage mountian she stops, sits down,and crys her heart out.

She can't help her feeling now that both of her parent are dead and sasuke is locked away and naruto is gone. She hated orochimaru for it all, It was his fault.

That night she cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Then she laid down on the ground and began to close her eyes not caring if anyone came or not.

As soon as her eyes closed she heard a sound and jumped up asking" w-who is it?...W-who's there?" . She shivered slightly as she felt cold all of the sudden.

"it's me" said a familiar voice and sakura let her guard down as naruto stepped out from behind a tree. She twitched slightly and naruto chuckled silently at it. "n-na-NARUTOOO" she cried out before fainting.

When she woke up she was covered with his jacket laid against a tree. 'So he is still here' she thought to herself.Then she looked farther away and saw clothes laying on the ground. She got up and walked to them then looked up and saw a naked naruto trying to cover himself as he stands in the water knee deep. Sakura blushes crimson and turns away "s-sorry soorry " she sputters" d-do you want me to leave".

Naruto blushes as her covers himself and laughs when sakura turns away embaressed. He thinks about it then answers to her " no you can stay ...you really look like you need to get cleaned off too." he chuckles and then continues" hey i've only been gone a two years...it wasn't that bad was it"

Sakura turns back to him still blushing and then looks down as she thinks of how to answer him "yea it was bad ... worse than i thought it would be ...worse then sasuke" she grimaced when she thought about when sasuke had left.

Naruto frown displeased and then moved out of the water towards her still trying to cover himself. "sakura did you miss me?" he asks as her stands infront of her.

Sakura tells him a simple "yes" and then tears begin to come out again.

Naruto looks at her and then raises enough courage and simply says " i missed you too sakura and i love you " then turns back towards the water waiting for sakura to bash his head in.

Sakura sits in shock ...'so he does love me' she thinks to herself then stands up running into the water after him tears still coming out. "naruto i-i love you too" she sputters out. Then slams into naruto as he turns around .

Naruto hears sakura say that she loves him back and is truley happy to know that he is loved by someone. He turns and then feels something bump into him and then hears a yelp then looks down at her caringly as he asks her if she is okay.

Sakura rubs her face slightly and looks up at naruto and blushes then looks down and turn a deeper color red.

Naruto laughs "you okay" he says and doesn't even try to hide himself this time.

Sakura smiles and nods still dazed

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued ...read and review please ..thnx


	2. The lake

Sakura still looking up at naruto is giggling cuz he hasn't noticed that he's butt naked and the water is only up to his mid thighs. "what's so funny?" he asks. looking at her truley confused and worried if sakura is okay in the head. "ohh hahah nothing" sakura giggles and turns even redder than before.

Naruto scratches his head thinking and then suddenly notices that he felt a lower breeze and nearly jumps out of his skin. "ahhhhhhh" he squeeks and covers him self turning beet red.

Sakura cracks up giggling again and nearly chokes as she looks at naruto having a spazz attack. He runs into the water so it comes up to his stomach and looks back at sakura who still hasn't stopped laughing and lets out a growl.

Sakura looks up and sees naruto giving her an intense glare and stops laughing but still grins " well at least i know you have something down there" she starts laughing again and then starts choking on her own laugh.

Naruto turns around and doesn't care anymore and is about to tackle her into the water but see's that she is choking and runs to her getting behind her and making one fist and and placing it on her stomach and then places his other hand ontop of the fist and punches into her stomach trying to be gently.

Sakura feels like she is going to die and she can't breath then something slams into her stomach and BAAMMM!! everything goes blank.

Naruto hears her stop choking but also feels her whole body relax and a second later she is hung over his arms unconscious. He sighs and internally reprimands himself then picks her up and takes her to the shore laying her down then gets his boxers and puts them on to sit next to her.

Sakura slowly feels herself wake up and moves to sit up but then feels something hold her down. As Naruto sakura try to sit up he places his arm across her ribs holding her down before she gets injured from getting up too quickly. She looks over and see's Naruto and blushes like a beet .

Naruto leans over and says "Im so going to get you for that" She blushes deeper and giggles "ohhh really ...what are you going to do?" Naruto grins "ohh you'll see".

Sakura laughs and quickly slides out from under his arm but before she gets away she feels something tug on her pants and then shirt.

Naruto "no no no ...your not going anywhere" Sakura giggles and says" ohh really ... watch me " she slides out of her clothes and runs toward the lake in a bra and underwear.

Naruto laughs and runs after her dropping her clothes on the way. He follows her into the lake and grabs her by the hips laughing "not so fast sak-"he almost finishes but then he hears something and pulls her closer pinning her to his chest..

Sakura looks back at naruto and his face isn't playfull anymore and neither is his embrace... it's protectful. She feels him tighten his grip and then say "shadow clone jutsu" she giggles under her breath. Naruto smiles softly down at her then turns around and see's sasuke with a shuriken slicing down his clones. naruto pulls sakura tighter.

Sakura's eyes turn sour as she sees sasuke and she shivers . sasuke smiles and leaps forward landing right in front of sakura and naruto in a splash as he has all his clothes still on. Naruto growls and Sasuke growls and Sakura stands there confused. Naruto smiles saying something too fast and sasuke grins mouthing back at the same speed. Sakura gets madder and madder not being able to understand the two of them.

Naruto and Sasuke suddenly feel themselves flying backwards and Sakura smiles knocking both of them in opposite directions. She grins.

Naruto and Sasuke laugh as they get up and walk towards sakura then stop when they see her face. Sakura moves towards sasuke and punches him in the gut then the face then on his back knocking him to the ground.

Naruto laughs when he see's sasuke groaning on the ground Sasuke groans and falls to the ground "n-no fair" Sakura smiles and then asks "is fair...i loved you and you didn't love me so HAHAHAHAH i don't love you anymore".

Sasuke frowns "oh I just came to see naruto" Sakura fumes ,literally, the steam rolls off of her body as she starts beating sasuke with her fist then something stops her.

Naruto grabs her hand and with his and pulls her into him stopping her from beating sasuke to a pulp. Sasuke still groaning gets up and says "thanks Naruto".

Naruto smiles and looks down sincerely at sakura trying to calm her. Sasuke smiles and says "good luck naruto ...congrats" Sakura calms down and relaxes into naruto.

Sasuke waves and leaps off Sakura turns around and looks at naruto "what was the congrats about ?" Naruto grins "look at the newest sensei for Konaha" Sakura smiles and giggles "hmm sensei... I like it for you" He smiles and tickles her .

She smiles and squirms trying to get away then blushes remembering she's in her underwear. Naruto grins and then laughs "hmm now you have the same feeling as I did when you saw me naked...except you get a little more coverage".

Sakura smiles and says" true true".

Naruto laughs louder and scoops her up in his arms making the biggest grin he has.

She smiles and lays her head against him. He laughs letting it rumble in his chest.

"Where to ,miss sakura" Naruto laughs


	3. The little fox and The cherry blossom

Sakura giggled as she looked up at naruto still grinning "ummm how about to my place ...unless you have a better idea"

Naruto looks down at sakura in his arms his heart beating a little fast "hmmm what would you like more ...being out here in the open or in your own home" he grinned slyly

She thought about it for a second and then says " my house" and giggles.

He smiles and they disappear in a puff of smoke. Then appear in her room nearly falling over her slightly messy room. He laughs and looks down at her.

She blushes and looks at the mess trying to squirm out of his arms so she can clean it up. He doesn't let her.

He smiles and lays her down on the bed then flashes around the room picking up clothes . He notices some of her undergarments and picks them up as he blushes letting out a light chuckle.

Sakura sits up on the bed letting out a slight whimper of annoyance. Naruto turns his head. He looks at her and giggles then puts all of her clothes into the hamper and crawls up next her kissing her on the lips gently.

She smiles pushing herself into him wanting more. Naruto answers back by licking her lower lip asking permission to enter her mouth. She feels his tongue on her lip and opens her mouth feeling his tongue slide into her mouth and wrestle against her own.

He chuckled as he pushed against her harder and heard her moan . He stopped kissing her with his breath uneven as he looked down at her.

She smiled trying to catch her breath. She looked at naruto her hands going down his chest. She reached the line off his boxers and smiled then looked up to him.

He smiled and slid his hands moving around her back and to the clasp on her bra. Naruto had trouble getting it undone so sakura moved her hands around and put hers above his showing him how to do it. Naruto laughed and slowly pulled it off of her arms and tossed it to the floor.

Sakura smiled and went to cover her breasts but naruto stopped her and moved her hands down to her sides. She smiled and blushed a little.

He laughed then leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers as he moved his hands along her sides massaging them. 

She giggled uncontrollably and squirmed as naruto laughed and kept hitting her ticklish spots as he massaged her.

Finally he stopped and leaned down again giving her another kiss. She kissed him back opening her mouth already anticipating what was going to happen next. Naruto quickly slid his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss .

Sakura let out another small moan and felt naruto▓s chuckle deeply rumbling In his chest. Naruto smiled and laughed this time moving his hands up to her breasts gently squeezing them and massaging her nipples as she moan louder ⌠naruto please ohh■

He smiled bigger then kissed and sucked on them as he moved lower.

Sakura couldn▓t believe how right this felt and how good this really was.

⌠stop■ sakura moaned softly, and naruto looked up raising an eyebrow.

⌠It▓s my turn ⌠sakura pouted and naruto couldn▓t help but to laugh hysterically.

She glared at naruto and before he even knew it her fist was slamming him into a wall. He wimpered and slid down groaning "now your just going to have to fix me"

Sakura slapped her own forehead and groaned moving over to him and releasing her flow of chakra into him healing all of the damage that she had done.

After she finished she moved back to the bed and laid down.

Naruto grinned evily as he dove on to the bed and sakura squealed

sakura smiled as naruto moved down towards her navel making her moan.

As he moved farther down he soon saw a little pink patch of hair and looked up seeing sakura blush.

He smiled and asked "are you sure?".

Sakura nodded and naruto stood up pulling off his boxers and and tossing them on the floor.

He moved back above sakura positioning himself then kissed her gently as he pushed into her.

Sakura moaned softly and pressed herself against him. Naruto felt something stopping him .

He looked at sakura and she had her eyes closed knowing it was going to hurt.

Naruto pushed forward and felt sakura grab onto him as she let out a whimper.

He looked down and saw her crying ... he leaned down and kissed everyone away as he slowly kept pushing into her.

After he had finished kissing away her tears he looked at her and she had her eyes open and she was moaning softly.

Sakura felt more and more pleasure building up as naruto kept moving in and out of her.

Naruto kept going as her moaning got louder and longer until finally he felt her shudder and heard her let out a coarse moan.

sakura smiled and then felt naruto tense up and then relax. She smiled as she tried to get her breathing back to normal.

Naruto smiled and pulled out of her laying down his breathing going back to normal.

sakura smiled and moved over to naruto laying her head against his chest as she curled up against him slowly falling asleep .

Naruto put an arm around sakura relaxing.

Sakura mumbled " i love you ... my little fox" as she drifted into sleep.

Naruto smiled and said " i love you too... my sweet cherry blossom" as he also fell asleep his heart finally feeling whole. 


	4. Breakfast

**_------------Naruto-----------_**

I woke up to find sakura sleeping peacefully . I almost did an _'awww'_ but I held it in. I got up from the bed

and walked over to my dresser pulling out a pair of boxers and recalling what happened last night .

_Flashback_

_Sakura mumbled " I love you ... my little fox" as she drifted into sleep. I smiled and said " I love you too... my sweet cherry blossom" as I also fell asleep My heart finally feeling whole._

_End Flashback_

I grinned laying a hand near my heart. The feeling was still there. I glanced back at Sakura's still sleeping

form. She's so beautiful, so smart, so everything I could ever wish for. I pulled on a black shirt and headed

towards the kitchen thinking of something that I could cook besides ramen. Searching around the fridge I

found eggs and some chicken cutlets. I smiled and pulled the items out of the fridge and setting them on the

counter while pulling out a pan to cook the chicken in and another to cook the eggs in.

**_----------Sakura----------_**

I opened my eyes noticing how bright it was I sat up immediately wondering what time of day it was. I

looked over and saw the clock showing 10:15. I smiled and sat up stretching then laid my hand down

figuring Naruto would be next to me. He wasn't . Shock hit me around two seconds later **_OH NO HE'S_**

**_NOT HERE_**. I jumped up from the bed half way caught in the covers. I got frustrated getting my legs out

and nearly fell over. Once I had got my feet out of the mess I bolted down the hall and towards the kitchen

figuring since it's Naruto he would probably be there. Just as I made it into the kitchen I didn't see him and

was about to keep running when ...

**_-------Naruto--------_**

I set the pans on the floor after getting them out and reach out to shut the door when I feel something crash

into my ribs.

**_-------Sakura--------_**

I felt myself in the air and looked down to see the blond hair that at the very moment I was looking for but I

knew that I had to catch myself. Suddenly an arm flew into my vision and I felt it wrap around my ribs. I

sighed internally. 'great so I don't have to catch myself he does it for me' .

**_-----Naruto----_**

I looked up and saw sakura┘ She was heading straight towards the wall. She seemed unfocused and kind of

off in her thoughts. I took my arm and put it around her pulling her back . I grinned.

**_-----Naruto and Sakura------_**

I looked at Naruto and he was grinning the stupidest grin in the world and I couldn't help but smile myself.

I looked at her and she looked like she was about to crack up laughing but instead sakura just smiled and I

rolled my eyes.

I smiled and put my arms around Naruto's neck and giggled.

I laughed and looked at sakura with a puppy dog pout "sakura I wanna make breakfast" I pouted my best.

I smiled "alright fine" giving up and letting go of his neck.

Naruto put his arms around her and lifted her up as he got up then carried her over to the couch in the living

room.

I smiled and looked at Naruto my eyes going a little wide when he lifted me up and carried me to the

couch. I gave up even fighting him and just laid there knowing I would lose anyways.

I grinned and headed back towards the kitchen lifting the pans off the floor and finally closing the door to

the pan cupboard. I started the stove cracking the eggs and scrambling them slightly while I simmered the

chicken cutlets.

I looked back at Naruto cooking in the kitchen .I didn't even think he could make anything other than

ramen. Oh well wouldn't be the first time I underestimated him. I started to doze off now that I knew that

he was near.

I finished cooking the cutlets and the eggs . I turned off the heat on eggs and took the spatula and scooped

the eggs in with the cutlets and stirred them until they mixed together. After I finished mixing them I

separated and put them on two plates then set them on the table. I walked over to where I put sakura on the

couch and looked down . I sighed audibly she was sleeping. I kneeled down and kissed her forehead.

I woke up to feeling Naruto' s kiss and smiled sitting up and looking at him . Then pounced on him

giggling.

I laughed and fell backward slightly as sakura jumped on me. I started laughing and stood up heading for the kitchen table.

I smiled and nibbled on Naruto 's ear slightly and heard him start to purr.

I couldn't believe her, she found my spot and it felt so good. I tried to think of something to get back at

her while I tried to keep myself in check enough to walk. I smiled deviously luckily she couldn't see it

and raised my hands up to her sides and did a tickle attack.

I couldn't believe him ,he was going to drive me insane if he kept this up. I started squirming and giggling

so hard I nearly fell out of his arms. I was going to kill him as soon as he stopped this.

I laughed looking at her squirm at least she stopped nibbling on my ear and at least I could think straight

again. I stopped tickling her as soon as e got to the table and did a puppy dog pout so that she hopefully

wouldn't kill me.

I looked at him┘luckily he stopped and I so wanted to kill him but then I looked at him face and he had

that 'puppy dog pout' face on that stops me dead every time. I rolled my eyes and sighed giving up.

I smiled down at her and set her down so she could sit on her own and laughed slightly.

I sat down in my own seat and looked at breakfast. It looked good and like I could actually eat it. I laughed

and nearly fell out of me seat.

I looked at sakura and stood up poking her slightly annoyed then sat back down.

I looked up when Naruto poked me and pouted.

I looked at sakura pout and stopped being annoyed. I took a bite of my breakfast and looked at sakura.

I smiled and took a bite of breakfast . It tasted good so I took another bite.

I looked over at sakura and she was practically scarfing her food down.. I'm surprised that she didn't choke.

I finally finished and rubbed my stomach giggling .

I looked at sakura just finishing my own and laughed "eat to fast" I said sarcastically .

I rolled my eyes and looked at him. I thought for a moment about previous events then a thought popped in

my head. " so who's on your genin team".


End file.
